Demon Brothers
by Tamer
Summary: Rating will go up in later chapters, Cant say much or it'll ruin it, but there is a bit of a summary inside. anime characters may be added in future chapters. ((formerly known as Demon Brethren From The Womb Of An Angel))
1. Angels Fall Without You There

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
This story begins with an angel, named Angel, who fell from heaven, by doing the thing she was least supposed to. Loving a human male. So she fell to earth and was found by the justice league. She saw her former lover, Batman, and wept because he wouldn't want a FALLEN angel. But Batman told them Angel could join the league. She was overjoyed and fought with them, keeping mostly to her self, insisting to stay out of the way. Until Green Lantern made it a point of saying that the group was too independent and they should train. Well, being clobbered by a special 'Society' in a warehouse, and Jon is speaking.  
  
----Demon Brethren From The Womb Of An Angel----  
  
'W-What are you saying!?' Flash said, alarmed.  
  
'I'm saying I survived the loss of one family, and I'll survive the loss of this one!' Jon declared and turned to walk away.  
  
'Stop!' Angel said flaring her wings to get some attention. They stopped and looked at the desperate figure.  
  
'Yes, We all are different, yes we don't stand on an equal playing field, we have our ups and downs. No we aren't beautiful as a team, But we are all good on our own. Yes, that may be the case. But we're a team, a FAMILY of people who can depend on themselves. Yes, that may not be outstanding, but its good, because we're all, err, mostly all friends, And we CAN support each other in battle if we need too. But we're good on our own and as a team. Don't leave.' Then she whispered 'please don't leave' The angel was desperate to keep them together. But no such luck. And as they turned and walked away, she broke down crying uncontrollably. And the only one who cared about the heart broken angel, had too much pride to help her.  
  
And no one heard her flare hear wings and, still crying, fly right through the glass roof.  
  
What are those words? Oh yeah, Angels Fall Without You There...  
  
--- Yay, I got it done. Hope you like it. I was thinking it up ALL night. Literally *grumbles* 


	2. A Night On The Town

Disclamer: not mine  
  
Okay, last chapter was lame, and short. I'll try most explanations. And My friend Maxi is in this.  
  
----Demon Brethren From The Womb Of An Angel----  
  
If a random male saw the sprawled and naked form of the angel, hit by the afternoon gold of sun, they would waste no time in ravishing the depressed form. However, no one did see her. Yet.  
  
Angel, as said, was sprawled over a large bed, clad in only a silk sheet over her, also lying on one. This was her sanctuary. This house. This room.  
  
The golden sun shone through the blinds, only shining in lines across her milky skin. Her white hair off her smooth face, her wings stretched so that they went past the edges of the bed. Her eyes were shut in such a way that she was holding back the tears from spilling over the edge.  
  
A small sparkle of blue and a strange bell was all the warning Angel had to open her eyes, blink back the tears and sit up, clutching the golden sheet to her petite frame before her best friend appeared, in more blue sparkles. This angel wore blue shorts a blue belly top and had beautiful Royal blue wings and the oddest thing, Crimson eyes, that made her own silver eyes look like nothing.  
  
'Hey girl.' The angel said tenderly, sitting next to her friend.  
  
'Hello Maxi.' She said quietly, holding back her tears with all her might.  
  
'Hey, don't feel bad, Those guys couldn't have been real friends if they just left you, kiddo.' Maxi said, encircling an arm around the younger angel's shoulders. (Yes Maxi, you're a bit more sentimental in this fic, and yes, I'm younger (If you haven't figured it out, Angel is me, FYI))  
  
'Yeah. But Bruce...' Angel said weakly.  
  
'You, Girl, you gotta forget about him for a little bit and cool your jets. Now get dressed and lets go for what those humans call a 'night on the town', whadda say?' said the crimson eyed angel grinning.  
  
'Sure.' Angel said, getting up, holding the sheet, as her friend turned around.  
  
'And no white and happy go lucky crap, Girl.' Maxi said. 'If it rains, it pours, and You'd look better in Cul-a!'  
  
'Alright, no white.' Angel said laughing as she put on black knee jeans and a red tank top. Slipping on some ladybug pattern socks and making her wings disappear, she sat down again, grabbing her brush and brushing out the shoulder length white hair.  
  
'Girl, Lemme handle it.' Maxi said, grinning like that cat from Alice in wonderland.  
  
Angel's hair came out nice. She had brushed it and used some magic so that it was permanently wet, but not soaking. Thin and spiked down, gave Angel a slightly breath taken look. Like she dove off a cliff into a river or something.  
  
'How d'ya like it?' Maxi said proudly as Angel looked in the mirror.  
  
'Nice. Is anyone else coming?' Angel asked.  
  
'Yeah! Trainer, Gabby and SilverFang are coming.' Maxi said hyperly.  
  
Angel, if it was possible, paled, which would be hard for her snowy skin. 'You invited the 3 most hyper girls asides from you that we know?'  
  
'Duh, of course!' she said gleefully  
  
Three small glitters appeared. One crimson, One green, and one pink, with three different toned chimes of a bell.  
  
An angel, shorter than Angel, with smallish crimson wings, wearing red hip hugger flares and a black tank top and green eyes appeared, her black hair falling gracefully to behind her knees. Next to her was an angel, just a bit taller than the first, wearing green jeans, an aqua Tee, with large green wings, her chestnut hair falling to her buttocks, her brown eyes blinking, looking around the room. The last had mid back length dirty blonde hair. Wore a pink short skirt, with a large pink low back tank top, with two holes poked into the back to make was for her small pink wings. Her aqua eyes blinking cutely.  
  
'Trainer, SilverFang, Gabby.' Angel said weakly in the order that they appeared.  
  
'Who else, Angy' Said SilverFang, the green angel, glomping onto her friend.  
  
'Maxi called us.' Gabby said in her French accent.  
  
'And we thought some gal time would be good.' Trainer said, grinning.  
  
Angel paled even more. When SilverFang called you anything ending in Y, you were in trouble. If Gabby openly admitted to not being the brains behind something, you were near death, and if Trainer thought something was good for you, you were doomed...  
  
----- Second chappie done. ^^ YAY! 


	3. Tokyo's like New York, It never sleeps

Okay, for any confusion, there are dif ranks of angels. It all depends on their wing and sparkle colour.  
  
The metallics are arch angels it goes:  
  
Gold Silver Bronze  
  
Then there are the others  
  
Blue-Red-Green(all on the same class) Light Blue Yellow Light Red Light Green White (Angel was one of these) Pink  
  
Then there's the Black angel, which is a fallen angel. Angel was a white angel, one of the lowest class. She went on her first mission, which was a guardian angel job to protect Bruce. And she did. They fell in love and all that, and when Angel went back up, she was exiled by the Golden Arch Angel, Yami. Since she survived the fall from heaven, she became a black angel, but managed to retain her white wings on the condition that she did not commit evil.  
  
Now, in the order of her friends, Maxi, Trainer and SilverFang are all high level angels, and Her and Gabby are low level. Up in heaven, they were known as the Big Five, because of their ignorance of the 'Stay with your own level' rule.  
  
Angel is the youngest of all of them. See, years in angels differ. An angel could have 15 years in one human year or five human years in one angel year.  
  
-Demon Brethren From The Womb of an Angel-  
  
The now Wingless group damn near dragged poor Angel out of her house and into Maxi's magically produced Silver Ferrari. Trainer sat in the front, Gabby and Silver fan in the back, and Angel on the door of the back right seat.  
  
And due to Maxi, Trainer and SilverFang's advanced magic, the three had no problem conjuring many 50 dollar bills.  
  
'This, shall be a night to remember.' Maxi said proudly.  
  
'And our gal's gunna have fun, and maybe have her wings turned a lil black.' Trainer said  
  
'Girls, you don't need to-' Angel started.  
  
'Sure we do' SilverFang said.  
  
And so, with minimal magic from Gabby the group found themselves at downtown Tokyo.  
  
5 hyper or soon to be hyper angels + many magical abilities + unlimited money + Tokyo = Watch out Tokyo.  
  
So first Maxi dragged them into a manga store, where they each bought their share of manga's, paid and let SilverFang drag them into a Tiger shop where they bought Tiger plushies. They stashed their stuff in the car and headed to the next shop. And Trainer was dragging them. Doom. And into the gothic store we go. And Japanese gothic stuff is common. And expensive. But hey. Each got a new outfit.  
  
Trainer had black stilettos, crimson toe socks with a spiked black leather anklet on each ankle, Black knee pants with Crimson crosses all over them, a black bra like shirt with a crimson and black fishnet top over that. She had black lip stick and mascara along with various amounts of eye liner. She had 7 spiked bracelet's on her right arm and 6 on her left. She also had the Chopper cross tattooed on her right shoulder.  
  
SilverFang had Crimson Platforms with Black flares with crimson crosses on them, a tight black tank top with a Punk pink fishnet top over it. She had bright crimson lipstick and had black and green streaks in her hair.  
  
Gabby Got Punk Pink strap stiletto's, Punk pink flares with black crosses, a Chopper Tank top and a punk pink fishnet top. Her hair was streaked punk pink and black. She had 3 spiked bracelets.  
  
Maxi had black platforms, wore 6 spike anklets up her right leg, crimson knee pants, a black and punk pink striped thick strap tank top, with fishnet sleeves. Her ear had a hoop with a chain, dangling a small spiked ball that will vibrate if tapped. She had her tongue pierced with the same kind of ball. Her lips were black and she had eye liner on. She had her ear lobe pierced twice and had a tattoo of a pentagram on each shoulder.  
  
Angel had black platforms with Punk pink stars, 4 spiked anklets on each leg, Black knee pants with crimson and punk pink Chopper crosses, a Punk pink thick strap tank top with a crimson and black alternating fish net top, her hair dyed completely black with crimson and punk pink streaks, she had a small punk pink spiked ball hanging from a chain from her ear and a black one in her tongue as well. She had 5 spiked bracelets on each arm and a black neck buckle. She also had a pentagram tattooed around her belly button and an Egyptian symbol on each shoulder and the back of her hands as well as all down her back. She also had Eyeliner, mascara and black lipstick on.  
  
The group went out of the shop with MANY bags of clothes, necklaces and all that. They put it in the trunk of Maxi's car and headed to the custom anime plushie shop. They special ordered a plushie each with at least 6 outfits and headed to the next shop. An accessory shop.  
  
They all got tonnes of necklaces, stickers, key chains, purses, anklets, you name it, they got it. They stashed that stuff in the car and went to pick up their plushies, putting on their favorite outfit.  
  
Trainer had Dark Chi from Chobits in a black dress, SilverFang had Sakura from Card Captor Sakura in her final judgment outfit, Gabby had Kikyo from Inuyasha in her priestess outfit, Maxi had Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh in his red robe and angel had Otogi from Yu-Gi-Oh in his traditional outfit.  
  
'What time is it?' Angel asked Maxi.  
  
Said girl checked her watch. '6:00. we still have plenty of time.'  
  
'Yeah, at least 6 hours.' Trainer laughed.  
  
'We're going to shop and party and do all those AWSOME things all night, till the early hours of the morning.' Gabby and SilverFang said.  
  
'And Tokyo's just like New York.' Angel said. 'It never sleeps...'  
  
---- Doesn't seem like this story is popular. Oh well. Im going on with it any ways. 


End file.
